All The Types of Girls Leo Valdez Could End Up With
by I'mawriternotcrazy
Summary: Leo knows that one day he'll end up with the girl of his dreams, he just doesn't know which one yet.


**This is just going to be a story of Leo and some ocs. How they met and their future, and stuff.  
**

**...I guess there's nothing else to say. **

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything! But my ocs, hahah. U can't have them.**

All The Types of Girls Leo Valdez Could End Up With

Or,

A Bunch of Random OC's That I'm Gonna Pair Up With Leo For The Fun of It

* * *

Leo knew he was in love when he first heard her sing.

It was about a week after he started stalking-er, happened to always be where she is, and she started warming up to him.

She made it clear in the very beginning that she didn't like him. She made it very clear in the very beginning that he wasn't her type.

And he made it very clear that he disagreed.

Her name was Sandra Smith. Though, everyone calls her Sam. When she first came to camp, she used it as a chance to get people to not call her by her real name, Sandra, which she hates. She told people to call her "San." Though, everyone thought she had said Sam. She decided she liked it better anyways.

She's a daughter of Apollo, which doesn't take to long to figure out. She has golden blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and is always with her ipod. Her hair is cut choppy and short, with the tips dyed red and orange.

Anyways. It was the day Leo heard her sing that he fell in love. Officially, at least.

"...Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain! 'Cause I've, seen… Sparks, fly… Whenever you, smile."

Sandra is not one to listen to Taylor Swift. She's not one to hate on Taylor, or Swifties, but she's into rock and roll. Metal. Rap. Bands. Things you could whip your hair to and pump your fists at.

Sandra was not one to sing, to Taylor Swift.

"Leo! What are you doing here!" "Here", being the forest. Right on the path to Bunker Nine.

Funny enough, this time Leo wasn't even stalking-oops, I mean accidentally following- her, he honestly just wanted to hang out with all of his awesome robots today.

When Leo didn't answer, Sandra went and punched him hard on the shoulder. That stopped his laughing, which had stopped him from answering in the first place.

Finally-holding his shoulder-He looked at her and answered,

"I didn't know you listened to Taylor Swift."

San looked at him. Her chin was raised, her fists clenched and her face stiff, but her eyes terrified. She seemed trapped in a corner.

Finally, she said, "Are you saying I shouldn't listen to her? 'Cause there are quite a lot of people, who would love to teach you a lesson for hating on Taylor."

Leo froze. Oh gods. You don't mess with the Swifties. Everyone who knows any girls from the Aphrodite cabin, heck from any cabin, knows that.

"...No. But I am saying that you're not one to listen to her."

"And how the hell would you know?" Sandra glared.

Leo gasped and put his hand on his heart, but he had a grin on his face.

"Well, Sandra, the reason I know this, is because I know you. That's what happens when your soul mates. You know everything about each other-Ow!" He yelped once again when his other half punched his shoulder.

"Dammit, chica. I need this to build." He muttered, rubbing his shoulder.

"I am not your soul mate! You're just a creepy stalker!" Sandra screeched. She threw another punch, but this was half heartedly.

"And don't call me Sandra. Besides, you don't know me. You don't even know where or when I was born."

Leo hesitated.

"This is true."

"Yeah it's true, you suck as a stalker. But it's gonna stay that way."

"Unless I tell everyone about you singing to Taylor swift."

Sandra gasped loudly, then threw her hands to her mouth as if surprised she had.

She moved her hands.

"You wouldn't." She hissed.

Leo narrowed his eyes at her.

"I would."

Sandra pushed him then, causing him to trip and fall against a tree. It hurt.

Of course, Leo didn't let that be known, he was a macho man after all. But Sandra felt bad none the less.

After a hundred I'm sorry's and are you okay and don't-you-dare-get-up-you-could-be-dying-for-crying-out-loud's,Sandra got Leo to stay sitting down while she did her whole daughter-of-Apollo-thing and made sure his shoulder wasn't dislocated-And it wasn't even the shoulder that had gotten all the punches, to, so now both of his shoulders hurt.-Sandra promised to stay since Leo threatened to get up if not, without getting his shoulder checked out.

So that's how they ended up sitting on an old log together.

While Sandra was checking Leo's shoulder and some scratches he also got, he got her to talk.

Even when she was done with his shoulder, they kept talking.

"So. Where were you born?" After awhile, he decided to ask. Sandra raised an eyebrow, and ducked her head, though she had a small smile on her face.

"St. Petersburg, Florida." She said looking up at him.

"And you were born…"

"March 23rd."

Leo looked at her. He grinned. She just raised an eyebrow and gave a little smile. She shook her head.

"Fine. Now you know."

Leo grinned. "Not everything though. And you don't know about me."

Sandra seemed to disagree.

"Yes, I do. You're a crazy stalker."

"A hot crazy stalker."

"No. Just-No."

They continued to talk, going from bantering to laughing together to laughing at one another.

"Hey, why don't you like being called Sandra?" Leo asked, after getting a whack from calling her by her full name moments before.

She hesitated. She turned forward-she had been facing him-and blew out some air in a huff.

"Because my dad named me that."

She looked over at Leo. He had never seen her so vulnerable.

"It's not my full name. But everyone-even my mom-calls me Sandra. I like it better, but, it wasn't enough. I was hoping that I could change it even more when I came here. Even if just for the summer. San is strange, but… Then people started calling me Sam, and I loved how different it was."

"What's your full name?" Leo tried to ask her gently. Gods knows this chance to get to know this part of her was never going to come around again.

"Cassandra. My dad told my mom, when she got pregnant, that he'd make sure I was special, and I would be important, " She said the words like they were an insult,

"She believed him when he said he'd give me powers and love me and care for the two of us. I guess she assumed he meant he'd stay with her. So she let him name me that."

She looked at Leo. Leo remembered that Cassandra was a woman, a princess, that Apollo had fallen in love with. But she didn't fall in love back, even after he gave her the power of hearing the future. So he cursed her.

Figures. He is a god, after all. If you don't want a god back, you… well, you get to hear the future without people believing you, I guess.

"I know it's dumb. I guess it's my way to rebel. Like, no. You ain't here, I ain't gonna take your ex-lover-'ceptshedidn'tlikeyou-'s-name-so-suck-it, thing."

Leo just laughed and said he understood. And he did. When you're a demigod, you have to be use to not seeing your godly parent. Most, have no relationship with them, really. Some hold grudges against them. Some have a peaceful relationship, never really seeing their parent but not being angry at them, really.

Sandra and Leo talked the rest of the night.

* * *

He should have realized, all those years ago, that when Sandra had told Leo that Apollo had named her after Cassandra, promising her powers, that would mean she'd have more powers than the average child of Apollo.

Little later after they got together, she had been taking on quests. She was powerful, good at archery, and had… She couldn't exactly tell you exactly what was going to happen. But if you asked her something, made a plan of something, she'd be able to feel how she'll feel at the outcome. If it goes wrong for her team, she'd feel defeated and slightly annoyed. If it worked out great, confidence and the feeling to brag.

You get the point.

This didn't really matter too much, even with the time when Sandra would get badly hurt. Of course Leo didn't want her to go on quests, after his quest he didn't want anyone to. He especially didn't want his girlfriend to go on such dangerous quests, and they never really were dangerous, but with three demigods, you never really know just what monster you'll chance apon.

Still. It didn't really matter in the beginning.

And once she grew up and moved out of camp, the quests slowed down, became only little favors from time to time.

Then she became nineteen. And, not long after, she got pregnant.

Leo was eighteen and still in college, just starting college, to get his masters in engineering.

They were both legally adults, but the two of them, everyone, knew they were too young.

Sandra had told Leo that she could take care of it, and he pulled the whole good-guy-thing. He made sure she knew that no matter what, he'd stick with her.

So she asked him to marry her.

It wasn't romantic. Like, seriously, she had just thrown up in the toilet. Then she told him that she already checked, without him, that she was pregnant.

He wasn't offended, really, he's known Sandra long enough to know that when she did something without him, it was because she was embarrassed or was afraid she was over reacting. She usually was.

She wasn't this time.

So, they got married. It was a quick thing, with a few close friends and relatives. Nothing like the wedding Sandra secretly dreamed of.

Four months later, they gave birth to a little girl.

If you asked Leo, he'd say he never regretted anything. Marrying Sandra, even having Alexandra so young. He was happy, and in love. Married to his soul mate.

They told Alexa about her ancestors, being the granddaughter of Apollo and Hephaestus, when she was thirteen and sent her to camp.

The next three years were great. At times, but probably the hardest for the three.

Leo and Sandra had decided to try for another kid. They weren't successful for a year, making great times for dramatic bonding, their relationship growing even stronger after these years.

When they did eventually have Samuel (The third, I suppose.) Things were great.

But, after those three years, when Sammy was around two years old, Sandra had gone to do yet another favor. She was older, not old but old by demigod standers. They were living in Camp Jupiter, and she wasn't as in shape as in her teen days.

But she went, and it was that quest that killed her.

It was slow. She made it back alive, just barely. It took weeks to heal her. She was already damaged, and it didn't help when she learned she'd never walk again.

Sandra became distant. She never seemed to be happy, even when she smiled. She'd always be in her mind. She never told Leo to stop doing something, or to do or say something instead. Even when Leo would tease her and call her Cassandra, because while she had long ago began to tolerate Leo calling her Sandra, she did not like Cassandra.

But any time Leo referred to her by her full name, she responded as she would to Sandra or Sam.

Sammy, their kid, not Sandra, grew up. When he was in kindergarten, Alexandra came home with the news of being pregnant. And not remembering the father's name.

And while it broke his heart because Leo couldn't help but remember the little girl who use to bring her doll with her everywhere and would build and help fetch things for Leo down in his machine shop, giggle at every joke he made and call him papa, he helped out. Sandra did to, as much as she could.

Leo could see Sandra coming back. Helping decide things with Alexandra, helping Sammy do his homework, teasing Leo when he helped and got the answers wrong.

And when his granddaughter was brought into this world, everything seemed to be perfect again.

And then Sandra got sick.

She never healed completely, her immune system weak, and the doctors at New Rome caught the disease too late.

It didn't seem fair, to Leo. Before they had the chance to grow old together. Before they had the chance to see Sammy go into elementary school, to graduate high school or join the legion.

What if Alexandra marries that man she's been on two dates with? They wouldn't be able to go to the wedding together. Sandra couldn't fret over all the details and she wouldn't be there to tell Leo to take it easy on the man, when Leo tries to scare him into treating his daughter right.

And so much has changed. Leo can't help but wonder if maybe he does regret everything. He feel like maybe, if they hadn't of gotten pregnant so young, things would be different. Back when Sandra still dreamed of being a guitarist, maybe joining a band. When she had those red and orange streaks in the bottom of her golden hair.

When Leo would find her in her cabin, on her bed holding her ipod. She'd close her eyes tight, and rock her body softly back and forth to the music. Sandra had such a future, and instead she became a music teacher. She stayed back and supported Leo's dreams instead. She became paralysed at 36. She died at 38.

And Leo can still hear her voice, when she was seventeen and they met that one day in the woods. Her strong brave voice, now weak and small, scared, and so frail.

Leo remembers thinking, as her held her hand and heard the beeps that had been torturing him for weeks, now sounding like the most amazing sound, dropped into silence.

Sandra's hand went slack and he thought, I'll never hear her sing again.

And that, that's what got him to break down.


End file.
